Bad Lunck meets Gundam's Wing
by Animecheetah
Summary: This is and AU fic. The G.boys have a band calledGundam's Wing and when they go to Japan to play they meet the band Bad Luck. Things get hettic when Heero's little sis meets her pen pal Kale who is Yuki's little bro. R&R please!
1. Pen pals

"Bad Luck Meets Gundam's Wing"

Chapter One:

Penpals

Dear Chi,

Its been soooooooo long since I've written to you. I've been so preocupied with Shuichi's band rehersals and such that I've not had the chance to put my thoughts down on paper... or screen as the case may be... 

Shuichi and Yuki, have been together more often than not over the past few days. I think that they may be getting along better than before, if Taki should have had the brains to not mess with my brother in the first place, he wouldn't have to go to the mental hospital... and you know what we say to him??? Meds, padded room and therapy!! He is the Gollum of the band ASK and he deserves it for what he did and tried to do.

Hope to hear from you soon!!

Eiri Kale

Dear Kale,

I finally got your letter today. It's has been so long since I've heard from you I was begining to worry about you, but I'm glad you're alright. I've been pretty busy myself...well...pretty bored is what I mean to say...er, write. My older brother has been dragging me to place after place after place after place...you get the point. His band is getting off to a good start and they're really good too.

Oh! Guessssssssssss What!!!??? I get to do the cover art for the band!!!!!! I'm soooooooooooooo excited! My older brother told me yesterday. I've already started about ten cover art thingamajigs! I got a black hat!! My brother's friend gave it to me! Now I can put up my hair with my hat, instead of a hair tie. It's soo much easier. It's now 11:00 where I am and I'm not really supposed to be up right now...I hear my brother's foot steps...outside my door. So I have to be alseep in about five seconds!

Good-night,

Chi Yuy.

Dear Chi-

I'm sorry that you have been dragged all over the country... or at least that's what it sounds like. I have been as well, since Yuki is not going to let me stay with Meeks any time soon... and yes he still has a grudge against her... idk why... any way, I've been given the privilege to do the cover art for Bad Luck's CD!!! I can't wait!! Like your brother's band, I too have started on drafts that Toma Saguchi will need to approve, but I think that I have some good ones.

I'm glad that you got a new hat, it can be a pain to use multiple hair ties for hair can't it?? hahaha... Shuichi and Yuki are playing Monopoly and Shuichi is winning. He has Park Place and both purple ones... and Yuki has Boardwalk and the orange ones. Hiro gave up playing a while ago and is strumming away on his guitar, I like the new tune that he came up with. It sounds like one of the songs that you sent me from Gundam's Wing. But I dont' think that they have heard it yet...

Great now thier looking at me wierd cause I'm laughing to my self... Chi... Help me!! Thiergoingtothrowoutmylaptop!!!helppppp!!!!!!!!!

WHEW!!! Got it back!! ok well i have to go now... I'll write you later.

Eiri Kale.

Dear Kale,

It's sooo cool you get to do cover art too!! I hope the Toma dude approves them. Who won the Monopoly game!!?? Well, after I got and read your letter I walked in on my brother and his friends and found them playing an odd game of twister...not sure why...I think it had something to do with truth or dare...well anyways, I annoyed them until they played Monopoly with me. My brother's friends Duo and Wufei were the first to give in!!! I need to work on the others though...

So, yeah, my brother wasn't dragging me all over the country, it felt like it though...I made the mistake of letting my older bro read your last letter...he won't let me out of his sight...or Duo's for that matter! Sooooooooo, I'm now being treated like a mouse surrounded by five huge cats...I like cats and all but not when it's my brother and his friends.

So, I have to go 'cause Wufie is standing in my doorway yelling at me because I was supposed to be in bed sleeping two hours ago.

Once again good night,

Chi Yuy


	2. Meeting of the Bands

"Bad Luck Meets Gundam's Wing."

Chapter Two:

Meeting of the Bands.

"...everybody plays this one right, everybody gets a fresh, hot latte and a scone..." said a male voice that was speaking into the microphone, for a practice session for the next concert in Tokyo, Japan. This however could be heard from the practice room. The band from West Hartford, Connecticut, USA, Gundam's Wing, was in the rehearsal room in the NG building. 

Hiroshi Nakano, Shuichi Shindo, and Fugisaki Suguru, with their manager K and their producer, Toma Seguchi, had just walked by and heard that. Shuichi, without warning, walked into the room to see five guys set up and starting to sing.

"Oh what a beautiful night  
Couldn't get any clearer  
Yeah what a wonderful sight  
My old life in the rearview mirror"

"WOW!! They're good!!" Shuichi said, startling the band into silence. "Where are you guys from?!" He asked, looking at the only one that he recognized as Japanese. "When are you playing? What band are you opening for?" he said quick fired to the people.

"Can you be quiet?" asked a girl from the background. She was about five foot eight with a black hat. There were strips of light brown hair escaping from the confines of the hat. Her eyes were a light ocean blue that could only be found in a few places on the coast of Japan. She wore a red tank top with blue jeans and a brown short sleeved vest that had black trim and flames going up the sides in the front. To Shuichi, she looked like someone that his friend Kale would make his friend. "My brother's band is trying to rehearse, hello?! You can't just come in here and interrupt. You are being so rude!!"

"Temper, temper, Chi," the main singer said as he stepped down from the stage-type step.

"Whatever, braided baka," the girl, Chi, said to the boy with long brown hair and violet eyes said. He kind of looked like Kale. "They were being rude anyway Duo and Heero didn't look like he was going to do anything about it..."

"Huh? Someone call me?" Hiro said as he looked around, startled out of his day dreaming of the five boys.

"Not you, my Heero," Chi said pointing to the boy with messy dark brown hair and blue eyes. "No pun intended."

"None taken," he said in a smooth light tenor voice.

"Good," Chi mumbled, still a little annoyed that the rehearsal was interrupted by some kid with pink hair.

"Hey! Has any one seen... Oh there you are Shuichi!! I was just going to... tell ... you..." A boy that looked a little like Duo said coming into the room. He wore a felt green fan Dora, green leather jacket, white tank top, and skin tight jeans. His long loosely braided brown hair flowed behind him, and his blue eyes were smart and quick. He was about five foot ten with a wiry build, which contained hidden strength. "Is there someone named "Chi" here?" He asked seriously.

"Hm?" Chi said startled out of her thoughts. "Yeah? So what if there is?"

"Name's Kale," he said introducing himself, grinning like an idiot.

"Kale Eiri?" Chi asked suspiciously.

"Yep, that's me!" Kale said. "I've waited so very long for you to come!!" He said running to embrace the younger girl, but was intercepted by Shuichi pulling on his braid.

"Hey, maybe we should use that one on Duo some time!" The drummer said to the rest of the band. "It would make a great leash."

"Wuffers!! My braid is not a leash for you to hold!!" Duo said, cowering behind Heero for fear of his braid being used against him.

Chi smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you, Kale, in person." Chi said and then turned to her brother. "Big brother, why do you let Duo hide behind you?" Chi asked. "...and Wufie does have a good point. Maybe Duo needs a hair cut!!" Chi said with an evil little grin.

"No, Duo doesn't need a hair cut!" Duo said from behind Heero.

"Ohhhh! Why not? I'll be careful! I won't chop your head off!" Chi begged. "Heero can I please????"

"No," Heero said with a death glare. "Duo will not have a hair cut until the end of the year," he said, looking at his little sister.

"You can let go now, Shuichi-kun." Kale said as he took the end of his braid from Shuichi's hand that was now slack due to the antics of the American band.

"Why don't you and Chihiro catch up with what you have been up to?" Quetra said to Kale and Chihiro.

Chi's right eye brow twitched twice. She walked over to Quetra and stomped on his right foot very hard. "Don't call me Chihiro!!!! It's Chi!!!!!!!!!!" Chi screamed at Quetra.

"Don't scream at the pianist," Heero and Trowa said as the same time. They walked into the "Battle Area."

"Chi?" Tohma said using his best business voice.

"Yeah, what do you want?!" Chi asked very sarcastically and glared at the producer.

"Settle down and let both bands practice or leave the room," he said as he left the room.

Hiroshi was still slack jawed, and looking at the two major guitarists. Their abilities had been from what was seen by them were great. "Hey mind finishing the song for us?" He asked, shocking himself out of the stupor that he had put himself in.

"Sure," they said together and then laughed.

"Seems like we've been doing that lately," Heero said as he tuned his guitar.

Once the Gundam's Wing band was all set again, they started to play the song.

"...everybody plays this one right; everybody gets a fresh, hot latte and a scone...

Oh what a beautiful night  
Couldn't get any clearer  
Yeah what a wonderful sight  
My old life in the rearview mirror

Hey now I'm travelin' light  
Duffel bag and a six string  
Yeah but it feels so right  
To hear the bells of freedom ring

Gotta get away from  
The same old same  
Let a new day come  
Start over again

Hey I was stuck in a grind  
Little fish in a little pond  
If I had a criminal mind  
I'd have got myself a gun

Had to get away from  
The ball and chain  
Let a new day come  
Or start goin' insane

I'm on my way  
Don't know to where  
But I'm gonna get there

On my way  
Look at the world  
With my brand new eyes

I can't believe I feel so high  
I'm on my way tonight

Hey I was going to seed  
Spreading out like a corn field  
I had so much denial to feed  
I was full of nothing real

I had to get away from  
My old routine  
Let a new day come  
Start over again

I'm on my way  
I don't know to where  
But I'm gonna get there

On my way  
Look at the world  
Through my brand new eyes

I can't believe I get to feel  
So good  
So high tonight

Starting tonight  
There will be  
A revival  
In my world

Turn on the lights  
And you'll see  
This one man band  
Is now a symphony

And the sun  
Is gonna shine  
Like a summer time  
That has no end

And the love  
I will find  
I have no doubt  
That it will be mine  
The love I find  
Will all be mine

I had to get away while  
I could still be saved  
Let a new day come  
Stop digging my grave

On my way...  
I have faith  
The road up ahead  
Gonna get much easier

On my way  
Look at me now  
With a brand new life

I can't believe I feel so high  
I'm on my way tonight

...'scuse me, waitress, latte's and scones for everybody!..."

The applause was interestingly subdued since the only people that were there was the Bad Luck band and Chi and Kale. They were stunned by the sound of the group's vocals and the energy the band put out.

"Big brother can I sing some of my songs now?? You said I could earlier!" Chi asked excitedly.

"You sing?" Kale asked her. He was surprised at that she could sing, and probably sing well.

"Yep! I forgot to mention that in my letters to you..." Chi explained. "So, can I big brother??" Chi begged. "You said I could and I'm holding you to your word."

"Yes, Chi. You can. Just let me get the music that we brought," Heero said as he rummaged through the piles of sheets of paper looking for the ordinary song sheet. "Here we go," he said as he distributed it to the others.

Chi walked up onto the stage and lowered the microphone before she started to sing. Chi took a deep breath as the music started.

"Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby  
Sometimes I drive so fast  
Just to feel the danger  
I wanna scream  
It makes me feel alive 

Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?   
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

To walk within the lines  
Would make my life so boring  
I want to know that I  
Have been to the extreme  
So knock me off my feet  
Come on now give it to me  
Anything to make me feel alive

Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
Id rather be anything but ordinary please  
Id rather be anything but ordinary please.

Let down your defenses  
Use no common sense  
If you look you will see  
That this world is  
A beautiful, accident, turbulent,  
Succulent, opulent, permanent  
No way  
I wanna taste it  
Don't wanna waste it away

Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby

Is it enough?  
Is it enough?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

Is it enough?  
Is it enough to die?   
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please."

"Wow that was good," Kale said as he watched her get down from the stage. He wanted to sing something too, but didn't know what. "Do you think I could sing something later?" he said.

"Sure, Kale!" Chi said as she walked over to the far side of the stage where her blood red laptop was and her digital camera sat on top of it. Chi opened her laptop, setting the camera down next to it; she logged into the laptop and then opened something. She started to type.

"What are you typing?" Kale asked as he sat next to her.

"I'm finishing up a cover art thingamajig," Chi said as she saved the thing she was typing. On the computer screen was a picture of the five boys next to an ocean sunset and behind what seemed to be a giant metal head of some sort. It also had the words Gundam's Wing on it. "See?" Chi asked showing Kale the picture.

"Wow that's good," Kale said as he looked from his sketch book to her lap top. "Mine's not that good," He said blushing slightly.

"Thanks, Kale. You just need practice or you could take pictures of the band with a digital camera and download the pics onto the computer. That's how I do it. I take random pictures of my brother and his friends and landscapes. Then I download them and this is what you can do on a computer...er, laptop," Chi said. "I'm not that good at drawing things by hand anyways."

"Ahh," Kale said, looking down at his book. "Well, would you like some lunch?" He said glancing at the clock. "There is a cafeteria down a couple of flights and we have an excellent supply of things like soups, coffee, sandwiches and cakes." he said.

"Did I hear the word for the most sugar intake available?" Duo called over the sounds of their laughter.

"Heero, Kale mentioned the word cake!" Chi announced. "Are we gonna have a sugar high Duo loose...again?" Chi asked remembering the last time Duo was sugar high.

"Not if it's sugar free," He said glancing at Kale, who shook his head quizzically. "Then yes, we will have a sugar high Duo on our hands," Heero said, sighing.

"Why? Is that a bad thing?" Kale asked as he followed them out of the rehearsal room.

"Yes, that's a bad thing! Duo's more annoying than me when sugar high," Chi answered walking at a fast pace to wards the cafe.

Kale just looked at her with an amazed expression and followed at a slower pace.

When they reached the cafe, Duo had already bought and was about to eat a cake that had massive amounts of frosting on it. Chi ran over to him grabbed the cake and ran as fast as she could out of the cafe and behind her brother. "I...got it!" Chi said panting. "He hasn't... had one bite of it."

"Good work, Chi. Give me the cake, he shouldn't have a single piece of it before his nutritious lunch," Heero said as he gave him a pb and j sandwich that he had made for him before they left the hotel this morning.

Chi handed Heero the cake. "That was a close one..." Chi mumbled. "Kale, don't say the word cake in front Duo again. Okay?" Chi said and cracked her wrists. Chi then looked out the window to see it was raining and ran over to the window. She stood there staring out the window into the rain, smiling to herself. 'Yes!!! It's raining!' Chi thought. 'Now if we weren't so high up...' Chi thought and took a few steps back, but still, a smile was still on her face as she stared out into the rainy sky.

"Hey, Chi? You okay?" Shuichi said going to her. Standing in back of her, He could see her very tense.

"Yeah, fine Shuichi." Chi said. "I want it to rain harder." Chi said commented, which seemed really random at the moment.

"Yeah we could go singing in the rain!!" Shuichi said, looking out at the rain. "You should meet Yuki. He would like you." Shuichi said.

"Hm. I would like to meet Kale's older brother." Chi said. "If only we weren't so high up..." Chi said almost like she was afraid and stepped back a couple steps. "I don't want it to stop raining." Chi said quickly.

"Me neither..." Shuichi said as he went closer to the window. "Hey, I see Yuki!!"

"That's cool." Chi said going closer to the window. "Can you point him out to me?" Chi asked, she tried to ignore how high up they, as she looked out the window.

"Yeah, he's the one with the bright blond hair, and eyes that look like spicy marmalade," Shuichi said pointing him out.

"Okay, I see him." Chi said, making the mistake of looking down to the side walk, instead of looking strait ahead. If you looked at her now you could defenently tell she was afraid, not that she was shaking or anything, unlike most people her eyes showed her emotions as clear as day and the emotion anybody could see just by looking at her was that she was afraid. Chi took a step back from the window and then glanced back at her older brother, who at the moment was being annoyed by Duo because he still wouldn't let Duo have the cake, and then looked back out the window.

Heero noticed that Chi was afraid by the window. "Chi, come help me keep Duo off the sweets until we get the table set." He said, holding the cake up so that Duo couldn't get at it, but unfortunately, Trowa could and did take a taste of the frosting with his finger.

"Now, Duo, we can't have it until the table is set, so why not try to do that?" Quetra said as he was trying to pacify the hyper active teen that was hell bent on getting another sugar high.

"Y-yeah, be right there." Chi said trying not to sound afraid. Chi walked over behind Duo and pulled on his braid.

"Ow!! What was that for?" He said to her as he rubbed his head, trying to get the pain to subside. "What did I do?" he asked in an innocent voice.

"Heero told me to help stop you from getting the cake." was Chi's explanation. "You bought a cake. That's what you did."

"But it was calling to me!!" He said in a plaintive voice. "It said 'Buy me for the party!!' I swear it did!!" Duo said to her as he started to pace by the back wall. He only did that when he was agitated enough.

"And what did you say in reply?" Kale said, going over to them to make sure that Duo wasn't going to go after the cake any more.

"I said 'Only if I can get you for three fifty.' It was the only money I had left!!" Duo said as he started to cures the end of his braid.

"The cake talked to...? Uh-huh, _sure_ it did." Chi said not believing Duo one bit. "You just keep on thinking that."

"But it did! I swear!" Duo said.

"...Sure." replied Chi. "Heero, Duo said the cake was talking to him!" Chi announced as Yuki walked up to them.

"What the hell did I step into?" Yuki said as he found Kale and Shuichi looking out the window as it rained. "Where were you earlier, Kale?" He said, smacking his brother for not leaving a note.

"Huh?? But I did... I thought." Kale said as he thought, trying to remember what he had done with it. "I left it on your computer screen." He said, looking at the taller brother.

"Oh." Yuki said, a faint blush staining his cheeks. "Well, next time, leave it by the laptop."

"Will do." Kale said giving him a hug.

"Chihiro, you be kind enough to get this brother of mine off me?" Yuki said as he tried to pry Kale off him.

Chi's right eye brow twitched several times before she went to get Kale off his older brother. "Kale, get off." Chi said in an annoyed/calm voice.

Kale instantly got off his brother, sparing a single look into Chi's eyes. It frightened him more that he wanted to admit.

"Strike one." She said in the same type of voice. "Call me by my full name two more times..." Chi said and laughed to her self. "...and no one will like the out come." Chi threatened and then walked back over to where Heero was.

"What happened?" Heero said, looking over from his spot at the table where the cake was now cut into pieces and on plates. "What did he do to you?" He asked, slipping into big brother mode.

"He called me by my full name." Chi answered, trying to calm down.

"Ahh. That would do it." Heero said as he went back to his piece of cake, handing her a slice as well. "Here, eat that and you will feel better."

"Sure," Chi said, taking the slice of cake and walking over to the window to look out at the rain. Chi sat down on the floor and leaned on the wall and took a bite of her cake. Chi stared out the window straight ahead, not looking down and sighed now calmed down.

"Maxwell!! What did you do to the punch?!" Wufie yelled across the room, holding a punch glass. He was rather pink in the cheeks, and his breath smelled of sake.

"Ummm... I got to get out of here for a few. BBS!!" Duo said running out of the room, and being followed by a highly drunk Wufie, raving about how he was going to strangle Duo with his braid.

12


	3. what's with all the rain!

"Bad Luck Meets Gundam's Wing."

Chapter Three:

Rain, rain, rain...what's with all the rain?!

"What did he mean?" Kale asked Chi as he came to sit by her at the window.

"He ment he'll be back soon." Chi anwsered. Chi had her eyes closed at the moment and just seemed to be very at peace with herself, which she didn't seem to be very often.

"Oh, okay. We'd better stay away from the drinks." Kale said as he took out a water bottle from his pants pocket and offered it to her.

"No, thanks. I'm not thirsty." Chi said, opening her eyes. "I wish it would rain harder."

"Why would you want that?" Kale asked. "I mean sure its calming and all, but why harder?"

"Harder because right now it's barley a drzzle. It's pathetic. A full fledged rain storm is soo much fun to be out in. So, refreshing. The rain hitting your face and saoking your cloths to an inch of it's life...when your out there it's like your troubles dissappear from the earth and you don't want that feeling to go away." explained Chi remembering the other times she had gone out into a rain storm, with out Heero's promission because when she had asked him if she could, he said no.

"I can compleatly understand that one." Kale said taking a swig of the water that hadn't been spiked. "Its like leaving the world behind. Something that you can escape and Leave behind for a little while."

"Yeah..." Chi said and gasped because just as she had said that it began to rain harder and harder, until it was a fulfledged rain storm. Chi stood up and said happily and loudly "It's a rain storm! Yes!!!"

"Cool!!" Kale said, catching hold of her excitement. "Hey, we should go out side." He said and started to walk out the door.

"Kale, where are you going?" Yuki said, pinning Kale with a glare. "You're not going out side," Yuki said, firmly dispelling any thought of getting a through soaking from Kale's mind. Chi taking this moment to her advantage had slipped out behind Kale and quickly made her way out side and into the rain.

"She didn't..." Heero said, as he saw Yuki talking to Kale by the door.

"She did." Duo said with a mouth full of cake. "I'll go watch'er." he said swallowing the cake and running out side with an umbrella dangling from his wrist. Where he had gotten that, Heero really didn't want to know. "Kale, go with Duo. He has an umbrella." He said at Yuki's stern glare.

"Thanks." Kale said blushing slightly.

Chi was standing on the sidewalk staring up at the sky. Her light brown hair now looked like it was a dark brown like her brothers and her cloths were already saoked to an inch of its life. She didn't really care about that. All she cared about at the moment was making the feeling of being _free_ last as long she could and was determend not to go back inside yet. So, as a result she stared to run down the side walk as fast as she could. She stopped when she was almost out of breath and ignored the weird looks she was getting from passer buyers. Chi had stopped in front of the park and then started to walk, at a fast pace through the park. Soon she stopped at a bench and sat down. She leaned back and laughed to herself, letting the rain hit her face. She then stood up and started to run again as fast as she could, until she had come to the hotel they were staying at, but she didn't want to stop yet. So, Chi decided that she would run back in the direction of the NG studio building, where her brother was...he wouldn't be too happy with her since she had dissappeared and all. Chi ran off in that direction, but at a munch slower pace than before because she had worn herself harder than she had ever had and it was finally getting to her.

Duo and Kale had checked the hotel that they had been staying at. No luck there. Then they checked the park that was on the over look of town. No luck there either. Then they walked back to the NG building and saw Chi running towards it. "CHI!" Kale yelled to her.

Chi heard his voice and ran over to Kale and Duo. Chi stood in front of them panting like crazy. "Hi...Ka...le...Hi...Duo." Chi greeted between pants.

"Lets get you back to the building." Kale said as he put an arm around her waist to help support her, as she looked like she was about to collaps. They soon arived in the building and in the spare room that they had been using as a storage closet. In it held a carved wooden wardrobe, that gave off the feel of being very old. Kale said that It had been used in a stage play or two before Tohma picked it up.

Chihiro was still out of breath and her throut hurt from the panting, but couldn't help, but pant. "Cool...I...think...I pushed...my...self...a little...too...hard..." Chi said between pants. "Heero's...going...to be...angry...with me..."

"I don't think that he would be too mad," Kale said as he looked out the door window. "Besides, he knows how much you like the rain right?"

"Yeah...but...he...never...let's me...go out...in the...rain..." Chi said exasperated. "...ow..."

"Sorry," Kale said, getting her some water. "I should have been quiet." He said, holding out the glass to her.

Chi took the glass and gulped it down. Chi sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall. "I'm going...to ...be so...tired tomor...ro..." Chi said. "I pushed...myself...way too...hard."

"Its not good to do that." Kale said gettin her another glass of water. "You should have paced yourself." He said, handing her the water. Chi took the water and drank it. She put the glass down on the floor and then staired up at the cealling. "I know...but..." Chi said as tears escaped from her eyes. "...I want...to be...strong...like...my brother."

"You are strong like him." Kale said sitting next to her. "Just in a different way. He doesn't want you to get hurt," He said starting to rub her back in slow circles. "He won't get that mad at you. He'll get mad at us for letting you stay in wet cloths." He said with a smile.

"I don't know...if he'll only be mad at you and Duo." Chi said letting the tears roll down her face. "I don't...even know why...I'm crying."

"Don't worry. Its ok." Kale said, wraping an arm around her shoulders. "You're just tired from the run," He said, trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, I guess." Chi said as Duo came back with some coths for Chi.

"Lover boy and I will wait out side untill you've done changing." Duo said, dragging Kale outside by the arm.

"Wha- wait! Duo!! Let me go!" Kale said angrily. He did not like being bullied by any one.

Chi 'Hm'ed' as they left the room. Chi then got changed into the cloths Duo had brought her. The cloths were a dark red t-shirt and black pants. She whiped away the tears that were still in her eyes, but you could see tear marks on her face. Chi walked out of the spare room and closed the door behind her.

The two looked at her and then Kale walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Don't worry, He'll only be mad at us." Kale said, grinning like an idiot.

"Okay." she said.

"Okay, well lets go." Kale said as he began to walk up the hall to the conference room.

Chi followed Kale and Duo to the conference room. She saw her brother and walked over to him."Hi."

"Did you enjoy your run?" He asked her.

"Yes, I did." Chi said.

Heero smilied at her, and gave her a hug. "Good, just let me know next time, and make sure Duo or Kale is with you when you do, okay?"

"I will, next time." Chi said and smiled.

"Now to deal with you two..." Heero said turning to where Kale and Duo were standing. "You two will clean the instriments and polish them with in an inch of thier lives." he said in a calm manor.

"Yes sir." Kale said, unbelieviblely relieved.

"But Heero!! I did that last week!!" Duo said slumping in his spot.

"Well, you are going to do it again."

Chi walked over to the window and stood there watching the rain fall. She wanted to go back out there, but decided against the idea beacause she was already so tried and sore from her run in the rain and that was besides the fact she had pushed her self way too hard.

"Hey, you waiting for some one?" A guy that Chi didn't reconise said.

"Hm, why should I tell you? I don't even know you." Chi anwsered the guy.

"Come on baby," he said as he reached to take her hand.

"I dont' think you should do that." Yuki siad comming up behind him.

"And why not-" the guy said, looking over his sholder. Paleing visibly, he vanished out the door.

"Thanks. Who was that guy anyway?" Chi asked looking out the window.

"That was the one that hurt Shuichi a while back." Yuki said.

"Oh," Chi anwsered. "Kale, told me about that in one of his letters to me."

"Nothing to graphic i hope." yuki said as he started to take out a cig.

"No, it wasn't graphic." Chi said. "All the letter said was that Shuichi had gotten beatten by some person from another band. That's all." Chi cracked her wrists and kept on watching the rain fall from the sky, like tears from angles in heaven.

"I see." Yuki said. "I think that he would be good for you. He seemed to anticipate your letters more than a job by Tohma."

A slight blush crepted onto Chi's face. "He does?"

"Yep.I wouldn't be able to get him away from the computer when he's writting to you." Yuki said, takning out a lighter.

"I see." Chi anwsered.

"Well, he does seem to be less hyper in the mornings." Yuki said.

Chi didn't know what to say really. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Not really. I'm just not a morning person." he said as he lit the cig.

Chi really didn't know what to say, but she knew that she was blushing. "Hm." was all Chi could think to say at the moment.

"Well, I'd better save him from the k'sued brat." Yuki said as he went to save Kale from shuichi, who was makeing demands on how the cover art should be like.

Chi stood at the window for a moment more and then walked over to her brother. "I'm gonna start back to the hotel. Okay?" Chi asked.

"Ok, just take duo or one of the others with you." Heero said as he took a swig of unspiked water.

"Sure." Chi said as she walked away from her brother. She then slipped out the door without anyone noticing. Once out side she started to walk at a fast pace towards the hotel since she was too tired to run.

"Hey! wait up!" Azawa of ASK said catching up to her on the street.

"Why, should I?" Chi asked.

"Cause I asked you to." he said.

"That's not a very good reason." Chi said not slowing down.

"Well, how about I don't want you to get hurt?" He said.

"That's a laugh. You don't want me to get hurt...like you hurt Shuichi?" Chi asked him.

"How did you know about that?" He asked in a cold voice.

"Yuki's brother told me." Chi said, now a little frightened. She didn't like the tone of his voice.

"Well, I'll see to it that you don't see him any more." He said, fading into the shaddows.

"_What?_"Chi anwsered stopping dead in her tracks.

There was nothing behind her exept for deep shaddows.Not even the figure of Azawa could bee seen in gloom like that.

Chi stood there, in the rain, a few more minutes thinking of what he had said and then turned back to the NG building. As Chi was walked as fast as she could back tears excaped from her eyes. As she came up to the building she saw Wufei comming out. She ran up to him, tears still streamming down her face.

"Hey, now," he said holding her while she cried. "What's going on?" he asked, conserned that she had been attacked.

"Where's Kale?! Is Kale still here?!" Chi asked through her tears.

"Yeah, Kale is with his brother." Wufei said, nerviously.

"Good." Chi said with a sigh. "Wufei...some one has to tell Yuki that something bad is going to happen to Kale!"

"Who said that?!" Wufei said, angrily. There was something that made sence after all to what Heero had shown them.

"Azawa. Azawa of ASK told was bothering me when I was walking back to the hotel..." Chi told Wufei everything that Azawa had told her.

"Come with me. We'll get to kale and yuki before any thing happends to Kale." He said bringing her up stairs. "We need to find Kale." he muttered to himself.

When they entered the conference room, Chi looked around the room forKale and when she spotted him talking to Yuki, she ran up to them. "Kale, good...your still here..." Chi said as she tried not to let the tears in her eyes come down.

"Yeah I was... talking.." He said looking at the state that Chi was in. "What happened?" He said in a tone that no one save yuki had ever heard.

Chi told them everything that Azawa of ASK had told her, as tears once again trickled down her face.

"Theres no way that He can do a thing to hurt me." Kale said as he went to get a drink that was not spiked.

Chi whipped away the tears that had fallen, not wanting Heero to see she had been crying again.

"Why don't you come with me Chi?" Kale said as he was by the door.

"Okay." Chi said.

Kale took Chi down to the vending machines that were at the end of the hall. "Would you like water or soda?" He asked her.

"Water, please." replied Chi.

Kale selected a water for Chi and a pepsi for himself. "He won't stop." He said as a mutter to himself.

"Kale...I'm afraid for you." Chi said.

"Don't be. Yuki taught me how to fight and i'm pretty good at it. i also know matial arts, so i'm good." he said giving her a gentile smile.

"Alright." Chi said. "Kale, I just...never mind."

"Just what?" Kale asked curiously.

"...I just don't want you to get hurt."

"The only one that will get hurt is Azawa of ASK." Kale said, curlling his hand into a claw.

"Okay." Chi said. "Kale would you mind walking me back to the hotel?"

"Not at all." He said with a joyous feeling. He wanted to ask her the same thing.

"Thanks." Chi said.

"No problem." Kale said walking her out side. The trip was almost calm. The rain seemed to pelt the two when they were walking to the hotel and seemed to soak them with a vengance.

It was then that the two of them were noticing that the hotel was very quiet, even for a hotel.

"I don't like this silence." Chi commented. "It's way too quiet."

"I agree." Kale said, the quietness getting on his nerves. "Let's get to your room." He said, taking her to the elevator.

"Yeah, let's go." Chi agreed following Kale to the elevator.

The ride up to her floor was uneventful. The walk to her door was also uneventful, witch put kale more on edge. When they got to her room, he came in to check the locks and things. all clear, he thought. "Alright, looks like youre safe here." he said.

"Okay, thanks again." Chi said.

"You're very welcome." Kale said bowing to her and leaving the hotel. He then got into a taxi and returned to the NG building, where his brother was waiting for him as well as Tohma.


	4. Rescued

Bad Luck meets Gundam's Wing

Chapter four

Rescued

At the hotel, Chi had gotten changed out of the wet cloths and had changed into a gray t-shirt that had a black cat onit and light blue pants. Chi sat down on the couch on the and turned on the tv. Chi sat there watching tv in the dark.

The door opened and light filled the shape of the door. the figure was male, and he looked like he was trying to creep in with out being noticed.

Chi heard the door open and saw the light from the doorway on the floor. Chi knew it wasn't her brother or one of his friends because they would have said something to her by now. Chi didn't turn the tv off, but sat there tensely, listening intently.

"Why would she leave the set on?" A familure voice said, going in front of the couch where Chi sat and turned off the set. The light showed a long tail like object and all black clothing. "Heero would kill me if I let her freeze to death with out a blanket." The boy said, going to get a blanket from the closet. He found what he was looking for after a few bumps and curses that were in American.

Chi sighed relieved and laid down on the couch. She immediately fell asleep as soon as she had put her head down on the edge of the couch.

Duo had come back and placed the blanket over Chi and then went into the bathroom to change into his own pjs.

The next morning Chi awoke to find herself on the floor. Chi sat up and stretched only to find that her whole body hurt like heck. "Ow, I didn't think I'd be this sore..." Chi said as she stood up. She looked at the clock on the wall, it said eight o'clock.

"Well, running like that would do it." Duo said from the floor in a whisper.

"Yeah, I guess." Chi replied. "Do you know if Heero's up yet?'

"No, I don't know." Duo said, sleepily.

"Duo, is it okay if I go for a walk?"

"Just stick to the halls, okay?"

"'Kay." Chi said going out the door. Chi walked down the halls of the hotel and then took the elevator down to the first floor. Like the night before the first floor was annoyingly quiet. "It's too quiet down here." Chi mumbled.

"That's for sure," Kale agreed from behind her.

"Hey, Kale." Chi greeted happy to see him.

"Hello." he said, following her from corroder to corroder.

Chi finally stopped at the game room. "You want to play some air hockey?"

"Yes!" Kale said digging into his pocket for a twenty-five cent mark. They played two games of air hockey and each game took about fifteen minutes each. Chi had won the first game and Kale had won the second game.

"Well, look who's here." a menacing voice said from the end of the table next to theirs. "Its Lake and Itch."

"Shut ya trap, you brainless pig." Kale said through gritted teeth.

Chi glared at Azawa of ASK. "What do you want?"

" I Challenge you to a game of air hockey!!" he said, giving the challenge

"Um, let me think? Uh, no." Chi said, still glaring at him. " I don't play with people who hurt others."

"But if you don't, I'll have some one take care of that long haired friend of yours..." He said giving her a little malicious smile. "So will you play me?"

"If you wanna threaten me, do it to my face!!" Duo said coming out from the shadows of another game. "I accept your challenge!" Duo said smiling his Shinigami Smile.

"Azawa's gonna loose." Chi mumbled to herself.

"Yep." Kale said from beside her. "Azawa's not even a good player to begin with!!"

So, thus the game of air hockey began. It didn't take Duo very long to defeat Azawa, it only took ten minutes tops.

"So what was it if you lost?" Duo said back to his joker self.

"I'll get you next time Shinigami!! I swear it!!" he said retreating at a run, as many people had come to watch it.

"That was quick." Chi commented.

" Well, I am the pro here!!" Duo said as he walked over to them, more like swaggered, his hair was lashing about like a cats' tail.

"You alright Duo?" Chi asked.

"Why would I would not be? I just beat the main singer from adhd." Dou said as he walked over to Kale. "So why do you have to be here when sugar head had to make trouble?" He asked him.

Chi looked at Duo, then at Kale and then back at Duo. "What are you saying Duo? You think Kale had something to do with Azawa being here?"

"No, but I do think that something is up with Azawa being a jerk."

"Hm." Chi said.

"Since you were able to beat him, Why not stick around?" kale said jokingly.

"Yeah, why not?" Chi said.

"I would love to hang around with you guys." Duo said, going to another game.

"I'll be right back guys. I'm just gonna go get a drink from the water fountain." Chi said. "Be back in five min!" Chi walked out of the game room and down several other hall ways. She had passed about four water fountains, but hadn't stopped for a drink. "Ahh," Chi sighed. "Peace and quiet. It was getting so noisy in the game room. Kale and Duo can be soo loud sometimes." Chi said as she walked down a hall way.

"I agree. How do you stand that noise?" Azawa asked from a darkened hall way portion.

Chi stopped walking, when she heard his voice. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because, I'm the one that asked you, and the one that's going to pulverize you." he said as he advanced on her, pulled her sleeve and dragged her into the room. It was empty of all things, except a bed of sorts and a stereo.

Chi was scared. "L-let go of me."

"No, Not yet... " Azawa said as he pushed her onto the bed. "I'll do the same thing to you that I did to your friends brothers lover, if you don't make bad luck and gundam's wing break up." He said, slapping her across the face.

Chi could feel tears coming to her eyes and didn't say anything.

"Will you do it?" He asked, getting ready to slap her again.

"No, I won't. My brother and his friends have worked too hard to get were they are now, only to have it ruined by me..." Chi said finally.

"In that case..." Azawa said, snapping his fingers, " Why don't' you meat some friends of mine?" he said.

"Meet what friends?" A voice said from the door way.

"Who is there?" Azawa asked, looking to the door. "No, No, NO !!" He said running to the back of the room, cowering behind the other two boys that he had hired. "It's him!!"

"Kale!" Chi said glad to see him.

"Chi. Go down to the Game room. Stop by the first rest room on that floor. Hilde will be waiting for you." He said with out taking his eyes off Azawa and the others.

Chi nodded and ran out of the room.

"Now why would you do that to a nice innocent girl, who just wanted her brother to succeed? Oh I know! you want to be first, you can't stand the sight of those two groups singing together and out ranking you." Kale said, his blue eyes glaring holes in to the skin of Azawa.

"Who are you to be telling us that?!"

"Name's Kale Eri, You've heard of me in the boxing leagues." kale said cracking his knuckles. He looked like he was about to punch the lowlife. "If you ever come near Chi, Shuichi, Yuki, OR Gundam's Wing, you will be seeing the inside of the hospital for the next three months."

The other two nodded, amazed that he could pull off an impression of the deadly Eri Yuki. Azawa was still shaking.

"Good, I'll be on my way."

Chi ran down the halls, tears running down her face and did not stop running till she got to the rest room were Hilde was.

"There now, you're safe now." Hilde said as she helped Chi into the restroom.

"Okay." Chi said whipping away the tears from her eyes. A few minutes later Chi came out of the restroom. She felt better, but there were still tear marks on her face and a big burse mark on her right cheek.

"Let me put a little make up on it. It will conceal the mark." Hilde said as she dug for the foundation in her purse.

"Ummm, no thanks. I don't want to hide it." Chi said. "Do you know where Kale is?"

"He should be standing guard out side." Hilde said as she started to put the stuff back into her bag.

"Alright. Thanks." Chi said and headed outside to see Kale. "Hey, Kale." Chi greeted him.

"Hey feeling better?" He asked as he gave her one of his regular smiles.

"Yeah, I am." Chi said. "Thanks Kale, for rescuing me."

"Hey no problem. Besides, Heero would have killed me if I let anything happen to you." He said, gently holding her hand.

"Yeah, he would kill if anything happened to me." Chi said.

"Yeah," Kale said holding her close. "So, you ready to get back?" He said.

Chi nodded. "Yeah, I am."

"Good." he said with a smile. "So what do you want for a treat?" He asked, looking down at her.

"Some pocky?"

"What kind of pocky??"

"Chocolate pocky?"

"Sure." Kyle said, taking her down to the cafeteria. After Kale bought Chi the pocky, Kale walked Chi back to her room. "You wanna go some where tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes, I would like to go some where with you tomorrow." Chi answered, with a slight blush on her face.

"There's the new dance club Ice?" kale asked.

"Sounds great, what time will you pick me up?" Chi asked.

"Seven." Kale said, looking at her with a smile in his eyes. It wasn't that he didn't smile, it just that he couldn't help but smile.

Chi smiled back, still blushing slightly. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yep, I'll see you tomorrow." He said walking away to the Cafeteria.


	5. Batosai, Emails and Shopping oh my!

Bad Luck meets Gundam's Wing

Bad Luck meets Gundam's Wing

Chapter five

Batosai, E-mails and Shopping ho my!

Chi opened the door to the room, and walked inside closing the door behind her. She saw that her brother was up and watching T.V. She walked over to him. "Hi."

"You're late." Heero said matter of fact. Later than usual, and he was starting to worry. "There's food in the fridge that we saved for you." He said, looking at her with worry in his eyes. It was something that he didn't usually do, but then again, since they've come here, he's been doing a lot of things that he usually didn't do.

"Sorry for being late, I didn't mean to worry you." Chi apologized. "Thanks for saving me some food, but I'm not hungry."

"What happened to your face?" Heero said from the couch. He could see that it was now black and blue, not an ordinary burse, but a semi hard hitting person had to have hit her. "That burse will be worse by morning, make sure that you put an ice pack on it." Heero said.

Chi walked over to the freezer and took out an ice pack. She walked back over to the couch and sat down next to Heero. Chi held the ice pack to her burse. It stung a little, but that's all. Heero was watching the history channel. A show about the meji era was on.

"Do you think that there was actually a person that could kill an enemy with a single slash of a sword?" Heero said. "This show is about one of those people. He was called Himora the Batosai."

"There probably was back then. The person probably worked for the military at one point as an hit man or something and then he might of been dragged into fighting a war. So it's possible for someone like that to have existed back then." Chi replied and took a bite of her chocolate pocky.

"You're right." He said. "Do you think that Duo could have been like that?" He asked her.

"It's possible, I guess," Chi replied. "Is Quetra here?"

"No, he's out with Trowa. He'll be back in an hour though."

"Okay," Chi said as she stood up and walked into her room, closing the door behind her. She sat on her bed, taking out her laptop she logged into her e-mail to see she had three e-mails waiting to be read. The first one was from her friend Katie:

Dear Chi,

Hey, you'll never guess what I heard about Jim and Annie! Gen heard it from Maria who heard it from Sammy who heard it from Crystal who heard it from Arianna who heard it from Jessie who heard it from Alexas who heard it from Ally who heard it from Em who heard it from Jack who was told by Jim that he was going to get back together with Annie at the Greenday concert that's coming up! That's your gossip bit for the day Chi. Can't let you go with out it all the time your I don't see you, now can I? Right the Greenday concert! I got tickets for it! It's going to be awesome and I can't believe you're going to miss it! Well, gtg, bro's calling.

Katie T.

Chi responded to it:

Hey K.T,

Jim is going to try to get back together with Annie? After he cheated on her? I hoped Annie has the sense to say no to that creep. Greenday is coming to town and I'm not there…TT that sucks. Anyway, I've got news for you I've got a boyfriend!! It's my pen pale Kale. OMG, I know, I can't believe it either! Well, have fun at the concert enough for us to share.

Chi Yuy

The next e-mail was from her friend Nadia:

Hey Chi,

I'm sure you've heard, but Greenday is doing a concert. I'm not totally thrilled about it personally, since you know I'm not totally into that band. I hope you're having a fabulous time in Japan touring with your bro's band! Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I'm not going to be here when you get back home. My mother's sending me to live in California with my grandparents because my mom and dad are arguing a lot lately. sighs I'll have to go to a privet school and deal with rich snobs. I don't want to go Chi!! TT I have to go now, my mom's making me pack. sniffles TT

Nadia Driver

Chi responded to the e-mail:

Hi Nadia,

Yeah, I know you're not totally into the band Dia. Poor You! You have to deal with K.T's constant talking about it. I'm having a fantastic time here in Japan and that's beside the fact that my pen pale Kale turned out to be totally amazing and now we're going out. Privet schools aren't all that bad. I used to go to one, remember? The rich snobs aren't all that snobby…at least some of them aren't, but I'm sure you'll be fine. I'm sorry to hear about your parents Dia. I wish they wouldn't fight, I know how that is. Anyway, just e-mail anytime and I'll always reply back to you.

Chi Yuy

Chi opened the last one to see it was from her best friend Jason:

Yo what's up Cy?

Greenday's coming and I know your going to miss it, but I swear that I will get you a t-shirt and a CD signed by the lead singer because I know he's your favorite. My sis Chloe and her fiancé Edward are in Japan, maybe you'll see them. I know, it's amazing; she let me stay home alone for the week they are in Japan. The street is so boring with out you here in the summer Cy. I can't wait for your return. Then we can do some major song sharing.

Jason Win

Chi smiled to herself as she read Jasons e-mail over twice. She typed back:

Yo I'm fine. You?

Thanks Jace! I'll be looking forward to the signed t-shirt and CD, thanks so much!! Chloe and Edward are in Japan and they left you home alone? For real? SWEEEEEEEEEET!! How did you manage that little trick with out me Jace? I'll keep my eye out for them, thanks for telling me. C'mon don't make me blush; the street isn't that boring without me. I mean, there's still Jack, Amy and little Cassie to bother. Yes, I will diffidently like to do some song sharing when I get back. Oh I almost forgot to tell you! I met my pen pale Kale and he's the cover artist for the band Bad Luck and the little brother of the author of the books that Chloe reads so much!! And the best part is that we're going out now!! Sorry for pilling all that on you, but I just don't feel like I have to edit stuff out. Well, can't wait to see you again Jace!

Cy

Chi sent the e-mail. She then surfed the wed until she was called out to the kitchen by Quetra who had brought home some lunch.

Chi took a bite of the hamburger Quetra and Trowa had gotten for her lunch. She had successfully gotten Quetra to take her shopping, but only after she finished her lunch.

X X X

The mall wasn't very crowded, but more crowded than the mall back near her home town.

Chi had left Quetra and Trowa at a near by food court and was just wondering around scanning the different racks of cloths, in all the different stores she past, when a familiar voice sounded just a few feet ahead of her. Chi stopped and listened to the voice. She would know that voice anywhere.

It was Jason's older sister Chloe who had become almost like a second mother to Chi ever since her mother had died in car crash five years ago. Chi could now see Chloe, but Chloe couldn't see her from where she was standing.

Chloe was wearing her favorite designer sky blue ruffled skirt that ended at her knees and her white designer t-shirt which had the words: "The Fickle Mistress of Fate has arrived. You have 20 minutes to live. Please start begging for you life." written across the front. Chi loved that outfit and Chloe knew it.

Chi walked over to Chloe. "Hey Chloe, Jace told me I might see you."

Chloe smiled down at Chi. "Well, look who it is! Chihiro, I hoped we'd run into each other." Chloe said warmly as she gave chi a quick hug. "So, tell me, have you found any cute boys to ask yet?"

Chi blushed and Chloe chuckled. "Ah ha! So you have. Do tell me who it is Chihiro?"

"Remember my pen pale I was telling you about?"

"Ahh, yes, I do. He's the younger brother the author of the books I like so much."

"Yeah, him…well…I met him and…he asked me out."

"Oh Chihiro, that's wonderful. This is your first non-local boyfriend!" Chloe chirped excitedly. "Do Heero and his friends know?"

Chi nodded. "Of course they know. Heero would be furious if I didn't tell him or his friend and just happened to walk into a room and I'm making out with my pen pale."

"Alright, alright, I just thought I'd check." Chloe said as a man a couple years older than Chloe came up behind Chloe and wrapped his right arm around her waist. "Welcome back honey."

Chi recognized him as Chloe's fiancé Edward Win. His outfit was fairly simple and definitely not designer cloths. He wore a leather jacket over a fishnet shirt over a tight black tank top and a pair of ordinary blue jeans that had started to fade.

Edward glanced over at Chi and smiled. "Hello Chi, it's nice seeing you again."

Chi merely nodded in response.

"Honey, I'm going to help Chihiro shop around a bit. I'll meet you at the restaurant on time for the reservation." Chloe said and gave Edward a quick kiss.

"Alright, just try not to be late," Edward said as he released Chloe. "Have a good time shopping." with that he left.

"Well, he was nicer this time," Chi commented, remembering last time they clashed.

"I know you don't exactly get along with Edward, but at least he's making an effort to be nice." Chloe mini-lectured Chi. "Alright, who are you here with?"

"I'm here with Trowa and Quetra."

"Okay, let's go tell them that I'll help be helping you with your shopping and I'll even pay for the salon visit." Chloe said and clapped her hands. "Lead the way!"

X X X

"Give me three hours and I will have Chi all set with a great look for her date," Chloe told Quetra and Trowa. They had just listened to Chloe tell why she was in Japan and then get down to business.

"Sounds good to me," Quetra said to Chloe and then asked Trowa, "What about you?"

"She'll be safe with Chloe," Trowa replied.

"Alright then, it's settled! Meet you back here in three hour," Chloe said taking Chi's hand and leading her off. "First to the salon!"

"What can we do for three hours?" Quetra asked Trowa.

"I have something in mind…" Trowa said trailing off.

X X X

Three hours later Chi and Chloe had finished their shopping and stood back in the food court, holding five bags loaded with boxes each.

Chi's hair now had blond highlights streaking through her, now shoulder length, light brown hair. "So, what do you think of my hair?" she asked hesitantly.

"It'll take some getting used to," Quetra replied.

"Will Heero like it?"

"We'll see when we get to the hotel."

X X X

As soon as they got back to the hotel room, Chloe and Chi practically locked themselves in Chi's room so they could get the perfect outfit for the date and so Chloe could do Chi's makeup.

At about five minutes to seven they had narrowed it down to the outfit with matching shoes perfect for the date, but were just in the middle of doing Chi's make up.

Two minutes to seven Chi and Chloe emerged from Chi's room to reveal what the verdict was. Chi wore a black halter top with a matching in color mini skirt, silver shall around her shoulders and she wore high heel sandals that held her a couple inches taller.

"So what do you boys think?" Chloe asked Heero and his friends.

The boys' jaws dropped in surprise, and astonishment.

"Who are you and what have you done with chi?" Duo said.

"Hahaha, very funny Duo," Chloe replied for Chi sarcastically. "Chi, I'm sure he'll love the outfit."

Chi nodded as the door bell rang. Chi ran over to the door and let Kale in. "Come on in Kale, I just need my purse and we can go." Chi hurried back into her room to look for her matching black purse.

Chloe looked Kale over from where she stood as her skirt pocket sang the song "What have they done to you" by an old band Styx. After a moment she answered the cell phone speaking in perfect Chinese.

Chi came back into the room as Chloe hung up her cell. "Was that Edward?"

"Yes, it was. Have a fantabulous time on your date Chihiro," Chloe replied in English. Then she spoke to Kale in perfect Japanese, in a serious tone, "If you hurt Chihiro in anyway, I swear I will sneak into your bedroom one night and kill you with a dagger-ax." she then smiled. "Have a great time dancing!" Chloe then walked out of the hotel room with out another word.

"Is she always like that?" Kale said as he took Chi to the door.

"…always on the first date."


	6. Ice

Gundam's Wing meets Bad Luck

Gundam's Wing meets Bad Luck

Chapter six:

Ice

Strobe lights flashed, others changed color constantly. The music so loud you could hear the bass from the parking lot of the Ice. Hearing the mixtures of music and the DJ every once in a while yelling into the multitude of people dancing was filling Chi with energy of the moment as she walked through the doors with Kale. She didn't care about what was to happen later, all that mattered to her now was the hear and the now.

They had been there about half hour and all Chi had done was dance with Kale, with exception of them sitting out to get a drink a couple times. Chi was an amazing dancer as Kale soon found out. Chi had taken loads of dance lessons up 'til five years ago.

"So what-" kale said as he handed her a drink.

"So wanna drink?" A male voice asked, coming up to them.

"She has one Azawa." Kale answered him.

"You wanna but out?" Azawa asked him.

"Do you want some pepper spray?" Chi asked taking it out.

Azawa drunkenly smiled at her. "Sure," he said as he stuck out his tongue.

Chi sprayed some in his mouth and eyes, and sat back to watch the fireworks.

"AHHHHHH!" Azawa said as he was holding his mouth open and running out of the sitting area.

Chi took a sip of her drink and smiled to herself. "Chloe was right. I did need the pepper spray." Chi said as she put the pepper spray back in her purse, ignoring the strange looks from the people around them. "So what were you saying before that idiot interrupted you?"

"I was saying what did you want to do after this?" He asked.

Chi slowly sipped at her drink and set it gently on the bar counter. "Let's go back to your place and watch a movie or something afterwards."

"Okay, sounds cool." Kale replied as the song currently playing stopped, a spot light begun swirling around the room and the DJ began speaking about the last song. Suddenly the spotlight halted over Chi.

"Well, well, it looks like we have our winner!" the DJ announced. "C'mon up and sing us a song!"

Chi's mood was just lifted up through the roof as she moved toward the DJ's area, but stopped remembering Kale. "Do you mind?"

Kale shook his head. "No, not at all."

Chi practically ran over to where the DJ handed her a microphone. "This song is called: Pray." After a few words with the DJ, she let the music begin and sung after a minute. Besides dancing singing was Chi's favorite thing to do. Singing this particular song saddened her a bit, but she didn't let it get in the way of singing.

X X X

"What movie do you want to watch?" Kale asked as they entered the apartment Kale was living in with Yuki and Shuichi. They were being quiet since it was close to eleven thirty, but Chi still had energy left. Chi had already called Heero to tell him where she was so that wasn't a problem.

"Do you have Mulan?" Chi shrugged. "It's a nice Disney movie."

"Yeah, sure." Kale said as he went to set up the movie.

Chi sat on the couch, to wait for the movie to begin. A moment later the movie was playing and Kale sat down beside Chi. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled Chi onto his lap. This was closer than they had been all night. Chi blushed, but didn't move away; instead she leaned against his chest, resting her head on his shoulder as she watched the movie.

The movie had only gotten to its second song, before they both began to drift off into sleep.

X X X

The next morning, found Shuichi up first. As he looked over to the living room area, he saw that Kale and Chi were on the couch, the soft melody of the Mulan DVD playing. Spying a blanket, he picked it up and walked over to the two.

He looked at the blanket, then to the couple, then back to the blanket, then back to the couple. He decided that he wouldn't be mean and gently put the blanket over the two. Quietly he walked back out of the room to start breakfast.

A bit later, Kale woke up and looked around groggily. Feeling something warm held close to him, he looked down and found himself holding Chi close. He remembered that he hadn't done anything to her, as they were fully clothed, which was a good thing. Heero would Kill him if he had.

He breathed in Chi's sent. He wouldn't do anything to harm her, ever. She was his light, his other half… He knew that she wasn't ready for him. He would have to do something that kept him on the sane edge of desire…

A pounding on the door woke him again later, and Heero came up and snatched the blanket off the two on the couch.

Kale blanched. Heero had the Death Glare on full, and Kale knew that he was in trouble. The only time, he would have a full Death Glare would be that something bad had happened before a concert.

Chi shifted in her sleep, curling a bit closer to Kale, as a shiver shot up her spine. Opening her eyes slowly, Chi remembered how she had fallen a sleep on Kale's lap. She turned to her brother, her body protesting the movement, and deliberately slid off Kale's lap. Chi yawned. "Big brother, please don't be mad at Kale. If anything be angry with me for falling a sleep." her words were soft, but auditable. "I'm sorry, big brother."

"Get. Home. Now." Heero gritted his teeth as the words were hissed out. He needed a word with Kale Yuki. He was either going to kill the punk, or just chew him out. He hadn't decided yet. He decided on a little of both. A sadistic grin had appeared with his Death Glare. The others had once said that if you had ever wanted to really get Heero mad, all you had to do was keep Chi over night some where. The look you would get would be one that the Devil himself would give you before your punishment. "Duo's waiting in the car."

Chi nodded groggily. She turned to Kale and kissed him on the lips briefly. Chi left the apartment still not quite awake, but was confident that she would make it out to the car. "Good-bye Kale."

"Good –bye, Love." Kale said as he watched her leave the apartment. "So, we didn't do anything ser-" Kale never got to Finish that sentence.

Heero had moved so fast that Kale didn't realize he had been hit, until his head had banged against the wall behind him. "You. Kept. Her. Here." He glared at Kale. "Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." With that, Heero Yuy walked out of the apartment after Chi.

"Geese. Did he have to punch me that hard?" Kale wondered as he went to the bathroom to assess the damage. His lip was split, and a nasty bruise was already starting to show. Thankfully, Shuichi had that stage make up that he used whenever he got a hicky from his brother.

"Why did she stay here anyway? Didn't she say to go to her place?" Yuki watched him from the doorway as Kale applied the makeup.

"She wanted to come here." He stated simply. "I wasn't going to argue. I wasn't going to do anything."

"Well, at least you've learned your lesson and the situation with her." Yuki shook his head. "Don't go past that and I think you'll be fine."

"Yeah well, I don't like it," Kale glared at himself in the mirror. "Why does he have to be so overprotective all the time?"

"He's like that cause he's her only relative alive."

"How do you know that?" Curiosity bubbling up, where rage had once been.

"He told me." Yuki turned, obviously ending the discussion.

"Big brother?" Chi said from the back seat of the mini van. She leaned her head against the tinted window watching the landscape roll past.

"Yes, Chibi?" Heero turned as he asked, to look at his sleepy little sister.

Chi blinked attempting to stay awake. "…I-last night I dreamed…mom and dad were with us…and we were happy. Will we ever be happy like that…?" she barley finished before sleep took control, a single tear trickling down her cheek.

"I'm trying, Chibi, I am trying…" Heero whispered, as he covered her with a soft coat. It was one of the ones that he had used often, but she liked to wear. Heero thought this was one of those times, where it wouldn't hurt if she had the comfort of her brother with her in her dreams.

"Who ever knew that you had a soft spot for the twerp?" Duo said as he drove them both home.

"Shut up, baka." Heero softly said, keeping Chi in his mirror. Duo could drive anything, in any condition, so one mirror wouldn't hurt.

"Yes, sir, Heero sir."

"You've been watching Robin Hood again haven't you?"

"Just rest your sleepy little eye balls…"

Heero just sighed, and went back to watching Chi's expressions in the mirror.


	7. Painful Memory

Bad Luck Meets Gundam Wing's

Chapter Seven:

Painful Memory

"Who was on the phone earlier?" Kale whispered, his curiosity getting the best of him as he wrapped his arm around Chi's waist pulling her against himself. They were seated on the couch in the living area of the hotel room, watching the second matrix on the rather large television. It was nearing the end of the movie and the volume was up pretty high.

Chi rested her head against his chest. "It was Relena, Heero's ex-girlfriend." She whispered back, curling against his side. She was thankful that her brother and his friends were willing to stay in the other room, while she and Kale watched the movie. She knew Kale wouldn't try anything, since Kale knew Heero would murder Kale if he did.

"Before Heero fell in love with Duo, they went out and were fairly happy together. They broke up whe-" Chi froze midsentence, her eyes becoming unfocused.

"Chi?" Kale asked taking his eyes away from the car crash on the screen, to look at his lover. "Chi, what's wrong?! Chi?!"

She pushed Kale away from herself, tears rushing down her cheeks. Curling up into a ball, hugging her knees tightly, shuddering with each breath, Chi began to speak softly through her tears. "…make it stop…so much pain…daddy…how could you…?"

"Chi, what are you talking about? Who's hurt you?" Kale asked gently wrapping his arms around her. He held her in his arms, not knowing what he should do or what had caused this to happen. He listened to Chi as she began talking again. By this time the movie credits were beginning to scroll up the screen.

"So much pain…she's gone…" her voice, which was barely a whisper, was growing louder until she screamed, "Onii-chan…I want to die!"

"Let go of her Kale and back away." Heero ordered coldly as he stood in front of them, his eyes never leaving his sister.

Kale did as he was told and let go of Chi. He got off the couch and went to stand by Duo, who was standing by the entranceway of the other room. "What happened?"

Duo sighed. "It's time for you to leave, Kale."

"Not until I get some answers!"

Duo glared at him. "Leave or do I need to escort you out?"

Kale looked back at Chi, clenching his fists he walked out of the hotel room.

Meanwhile, Heero was doing his best to calm Chi down. He sat next to Chi on the couch, his arms wrapped around her in a tight hug. He held her close, never letting go, no matter how many times Chi screamed at him to let go.

"_He_ murdered mom. Onii-chan I want to die." Chi sobbed into Heero's shirt. "…please just kill me."

"No. _He_ can't hurt you, Chihiro. _He's_ in jail. _He_ won't be able to hurt you." Heero replied to comfort his sister.

Chi shook her head. "_He_ still haunts me. No matter what I do, I can't shut out the memory…causing me to relive the chase and the car crash. So much pain…"

"I know, Chihiro, I know. It's alright." He hugged her a little tighter. "I will protect you from him." Heero promised.

"Onii-chan, I love you."

"I love you too, Chihiro."

*********

"I'm sorry I lost it last night Kale." Chi apologized as they walked through the park. "It's just that I forgot that part was at the end."

"It's alright, Chi." Kale said as they stopped to look at the view. "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened last night?"

Chi gripped the guard rail. "Kale, five years ago I…"

"_Mom the black cars still behind us!"_

"_It's going to be okay sweetheart. Here. Dial 911 for help with my cell. And Chihiro, it's going to be alright."_

"_Hello? A black is following my mom and I! It won't leave us alo-AHHHHHH!!!!"_

"Chi?"

Chi blinked as she realized Kale's hand on her shoulder. "Five years ago I was in a car crash with my mother. I was severely hurt and the doctors hadn't expected me to live. My mother didn't survive. She died on the way to the hospital."

Kale pulled her into a hug. "Oh Chi, I'm sorry."

"Me too, Kale, me too."


	8. GoodBye

Bad Luck meets Gundam's Wing

Chapter seven

An Ending

Dear Diary,

This trip to Japan is one I would like to never forget…at least the time I've spent with my brother, his friends, the Bad Luck band members _and _**of course** I never want to forget my boyfriend, Kale. My friend Jacen e-mailed today warning me to be careful and being all worried that Kale would hurt me in some way. I wrote back telling him to calm down and if Kale ever did hurt me, in some way, he could have what ever was left of him after my brother got to him first.

I almost don't want to leave Kale, but my brother would never allow it…we're all the family we have left. Any way…

My brother's band almost had to cancel their concert. Someone actually trashed Wufei's drum set, but then being the talented scholarly musician I know he is, Wufei confiscated a few metal chairs from who knows where. He drummed on those chairs with his drum sticks through out the whole concert and every song sounded great! My brothers awesome and so are his friends. After the concert Kale took me out for ice cream, but we didn't stay very long. I was dead tired and dreading getting up for the early morning plane back to the states.

I love Kale. He's really awesome and my friends are going to so jealous when I tell them about him. Speaking of friends, Chloe phoned me from her hotel telling me that her fiancé has decided to yield to her originally suggested wedding date, Friday the 13th in October. Spooky huh? Not really, though it _is_ Chloe. She likes allot of horror movies and stuff.

Right now, I'm on the plane back home. According to the pilot we're going to be in the states soon. I miss Kale already…and I pray I'll get an e-mail from him the next time I check my inbox.

~ Chihiro Yuy

AN: What did you think of this ending for the story? I would like to know what you think before I think about writing a sequal to this story.


End file.
